L'amour a ses raisons
by plaixi
Summary: abandonné
1. Chapter 1

**Bon voici une nouvelle fanfic qui j'espéra vous plaira, pour ma part (plaixi) c ma toute première, je me suis juste contentée de traduire des fics jusque là, je la coécrit avec anzele42100 qui elle en a déjà écrit!!!! mais cette fic sort tout droit de notre imagination!!! donc nous espérons sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Bien sur tout les personnages appartienne à SM**

**bonne lecture  
**

**Chapitre 1**

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais je préfère « Bella », et je suis amoureuse de l'homme le plus parfait du monde Edward Cullen. Je sors avec lui depuis le lycée, et cela fait 2 ans que nous sommes installés ensemble dans un appartement à Seattle. 10 ans de pur bonheur….

Notre petit nid d'amour était situé dans le quartier chic de Seattle, au 10ème étage d'un immeuble grand standing, il était composé de deux chambres dont une avait été aménagé en salle de musique pour Edward. La plupart des pièces étaient dans les tons bleus, notre couleur préféré, c'est Esmée qui s'était occupé de la décoration et de l'aménagement de l'appartement.

Esmée Cullen est décoratrice d'intérieur, c'est la mère d'Edward, elle est mariée à Carlisle qui lui est médecin au sein de l'hôpital de la ville. Ils ont 3 enfants, Emmett l'ainé et le blagueur de service, il tient un garage avec Jacob Black mon ami d'enfance et il est en couple avec Rosalie une avocate. Ensuite il y a Edward, l'homme de ma vie, il est fan de musique classique (d'où l'obligation d'avoir une salle de musique) et travail dans le même cabinet que Rosalie, lui aussi est avocat. Et pour finir il y a Alice, le petit lutin excentrique qui me sert accessoirement de meilleure amie, elle a ouvert sa propre boutique de fringue et c'est elle qui les crées, elle s'est installée il y a peu avec Jasper le jumeaux de Rosalie et lui est professeur d'histoire à la fac.

Et pour terminer les présentations, il y a moi, je suis propriétaire d'une petit librairie dans le centre, je l'ai acheté avec une copine de lycée Angéla Weber qui est aussi fondu que moi en ce qui concerne les livres.

C'était le matin, je commençais tout juste à émerger, et je sentais déjà la main d'Edward me caresser le ventre, j'étais collée contre son torse musclé, tout doucement, il me retourna de façon à pouvoir m'embrasser, j'adorais ce genre de réveil. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et il demanda l'accès à ma bouche, chose que je ne pouvais pas refuser. Son baiser était plein de passion, mais aussi beaucoup moi doux que d'habitude, quelque chose me gênait, mais je n'arrivais pas à définir ce que c'était. Depuis quelques semaines, Edward, était beaucoup plus brusque, plus sauvage, moins tendre. Bah, il fallait que j'arrête de me prendre la tête, Edward m'aimait, je le savais, alors autant que je profite de ce moment à fond. J'en étais là de mes réflexions lorsque je sentis Edward quitter ma bouche et se diriger vers mon coup pour y déposer des milliers de petits bisous. Je pouvais clairement sentir le désir qu'il avait pour moi. Je commençais à descendre ma main vers sa virilité, quand soudain son téléphone sonna. Il me fixa les yeux remplis de frustration, mais qui pouvait bien l'appeler à une heure aussi matinale ???? Lorsqu'il vit l'identité de l'appelant, il poussa un petit grognement et murmura « Alice… » En me regardant. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois, se leva et sortit de la chambre.

Je poussais un soupir qui en disait long, il allait falloir que j'aie une petite conversation avec mon lutin préféré, il y avait des heures pour téléphoner et quelque soit sa raison, ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment. « Allez Bella ! » me motivais-je mentalement. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Après m'être lavée, je me dirigeais une serviette autour de moi vers mon armoire, j'attrapais un ensemble de sous vêtement bleu nuit qu'Alice m'avait offert lors d'une de nos journée shopping, un slim bleu, un pull moulant blanc qui m'arrivait juste en dessous des fesses et une paire de botte noire pour finir la tenue. « Hum » pensais-je « Ca sent super bon ! », Edward avait décidé de cuisiner ce matin ?

J'entrais dans la cuisine et me figeais lorsque je vis la table. Edward avait disposé des pétales de rose partout sur la table de la cuisine, mon bol se trouvait à ma place et lui m'attendait la boite de céréale à la main. « Joyeux anniversaire mon cœur. » l'entendis-je me souhaiter, quoi !!!!! C'était aujourd'hui mon anniversaire !!!!! Je m'approchais de lui et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes pour le remercier.

Je regardais ma montre et fixais des yeux le cadran, mince, il était si tard que ça ? Il fallait que je me dépêche de finir mon petit déjeuner si je ne voulais pas être en retard à la librairie.

« Bon j'y vais mon amour sinon, je vais être en retard » annonçais-je à Edward

« Ne rentre pas trop tard ce soir, j'ai une surprise pour toi mon cœur » me répondit-il

« Une surprise ? Tu sais que je déteste les surprises chéri ! »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'ai été enrôlé par une certaine personne et je n'ai rien pu faire » me répondit-il avec son sourire en coin que j'aimais tant.

« Je t'aime » lui dis-je et je partis sans même attendre sa réponse.

Je me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur, qui devait m'emmener au parking ou était garée ma voiture – une Volvo – et partais en direction de la librairie. Une fois arrivée à destination Angéla m'accueillit le sourire aux lèvres.

« Joyeux anniversaire ma Belle » Me dit-elle en me tendant un paquet cadeau.

« Merci, tu n'aurais pas dû » lui répondis-je et mince pourquoi avait-il fallut que j'oublie mon anniversaire j'aurais pu me préparer psychologiquement à être le centre de l'attention pff.

J'ouvris le cadeau, les yeux remplis de larmes, Angéla était géniale, elle pensait toujours à tout le monde. Une édition originale des hauts de hurlevents, mais ça devait couter une fortune !!!!

« Tu es folle, tu n'aurais pas du !!!!! Merci du fond du cœur Angie » dis-je en lui sautant dans les bras.

« De rien, ça me fait plaisir !!!! » me répondit-elle

Je l'enlaçais une dernière fois, rangeais le cadeau dans mon sac et commençais à travailler.

Le temps était en notre faveur, les gens affluaient, le magasin ne s'est pas désemplis de la matinée, je n'avais même pas eu le temps de déjeuner. Puis au milieu de la journée je reçu un sms d'Alice « _Bella, tu es attendu à 18h30 très précise chez moi, pas de négociation possible. Bisous Alice »_Je grimaçais en lisant le message.

« Euh Angie, je suis désolée, mais il va falloir que je parte plus tôt aujourd'hui, Alice m'a prévu une séance de torture. »

« T'en fait pas, il n'y a pas de soucis, je fermerais la boutique, à quelle heure veux-tu y aller ? »me demanda-t-elle.

« Euh… vers 16h00 ça devrait aller. » Lui répondis-je

L'après midi passa à une vitesse fulgurante, et si je n'avais pas entendu le cloché de l'église sonner, jamais je me serais aperçu qu'il était l'heure que j'y aille. Il fallait que je passe à la maison prendre une douche avant de me rendre chez Alice. J'attrapais mes clés et me dirigeais vers ma Volvo, direction la maison….Une fois arrivée sur le parking, je me garais sur mon emplacement attitré, je tournais la tête et me rendis compte que la Mercédès noire d'Edward était là, Tient, mon amour était arrivé….Super !!! Alice avait dû le prévenir que je rentrerais plus tôt, on allait pouvoir reprendre là où on s'était arrêté.

Alors que l'ascenseur me conduisait chez moi, je calculais le temps qu'il me restait, il ne fallait pas que je sois en retard chez Alice !!!!! Je pense qu'une heure avec mon cher et tendre ne devrait pas trop me retarder.

Le ding de l'ouverture des portes me ramena à la réalité et je me dirigeais vers mon appartement en sautillant, tout en pensant à ce que j'allais faire avec Edward…. Arrivée devant la porte, j'insérais la clé dans la serrure, et la porte s'ouvrit….

J'entrais, pas d'Edward à l'horizon, ou pouvait-il bien être, je me dirigeais vers la salle de musique, personne, soudain, j'entendis du bruit provenant de notre chambre. J'ouvris la porte et restais figée devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant moi.

« EDWARD »

* * *

**Alors des avis, des critiques bonnes ou mauvaise on est toute ouie ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, bonjour, alors voilà, on était motivée toute les 2 donc on a réussi à vous faire le chapitre 2 avant dimanche, c'est pas la classe ca?**

**merci encore à nos 3 revieweuse ca nous a beaucoup touché!!!!! et merci pour toute ces mise en alerte là aussi ca nous a été droit au coeur.  
**

**bonne lecture  
**

**Chapitre 2**

POV EM

J'entendis mon téléphone sonner, je regardais l'heure, celui qui avait la bonne idée de m'appeler à une heure pareille avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison.

« Grrrrrrrrrrr ALICE ! Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ! »

« Salut grand frère, oui je sais quel heure il est. 6h00, mais c'est une question de vie ou de mort ! »

Je grognais et me levais du lit. Rosalie n'avait même pas sourcillé lorsque le téléphone avait sonné.

« Et qu'est-ce qui ne peut pas attendre que j'ai bu mon café ? » lui demandais-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« As-tu préparé ton costume pour la fête de ce soir ? »

« Euh….quelle fête ? »

« Emmett Cullen !! Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié l'anniversaire de ta futur Belle-sœur. »

« MERDE ! C'est aujourd'hui ! »

« Oui !!!! Rose devait te le dire !!!! Bon ce n'est pas grave, je m'en doutais ton costume t'attend chez moi. »

« Ok, à quelle heure je dois passer petite sœur ? »

« Bella vient à 18h00, tu n'as qu'à passer à ce moment là. »

« Ok à ce soir !!!! »

Je raccrochais après un dernier au revoir, il était 7h00, pff ma sœur était vraiment folle, il n'y avait pas à dire. Enfin au moins maintenant j'avais du temps devant moi et qui sait, peut-être que Rose allait être d'humeur câline ce matin. J'entrais dans la chambre, ma petite femme était toujours dans les bras de Morphée, je m'approchais et l'embrassais tendrement dans le cou. Ne ressentant aucune réaction négative, je commençais à me frotter contre elle d'une manière plus qu'explicite. Je posais mes mains sur sa poitrine et là elle se réveilla en sursaut et m'éjecta du lit. Je la regardais abasourdi, bon ben c'était mal parti pour le câlin matinal. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait en ce moment, c'était ça mauvaise période du mois ou quoi ? J'étais excité, mon érection était douloureuse, j'allais devoir trouver une autre solution.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, Rosalie avait déjà fini et était enroulé dans un drap de bain.

« Bonjour mon amour, tu es sur que ça va ? »

« Oui, bonjour. » Me répondit-elle en m'embrassant rapidement, super la bonne humeur…..

« Tes « copines » sont arrivées ou quoi ? » lui demandais-je

Elle me lança un regard meurtrier, « NON ! Et puis de quoi je m'occupe… » Me répondit-elle.

Je la regardais bouche bée sortir de la salle de bain furibonde en claquant la porte, pff ce n'était vraiment pas mon jour. La journée promettait d'être longue, il allait falloir que je me rattrape d'ici ce soir si je voulais pouvoir finir ce que j'avais commencé.

Je me glissais à mon tour sous la douche, je commençais par l'eau froide histoire de me remettre les idées en place. Une fois terminé, je me séchais et m'habillais. Je sorti de la salle de bain pour voir ou était passé Rosalie pour que je puisse m'excuser…. Mais comme toujours, elle était déjà partie.

Je soufflais, tant pis, les excuses seront pour plus tard, j'attrapais les clés de mon 4X4 et sortais de l'appartement. Il était temps pour moi d'aller retrouver mes maitresses !!!! Au moins elles, elles appréciaient que je m'occupe d'elle.

30 minutes plus tard, me voilà arrivé dans ma deuxième maison – Le Emmett & Jake's garage – je vis la moto de Jake, ah il était déjà arrivé.

« Salut mec, ça va, quoi de neuf ? » le saluais-je.

« La routine vieux, la routine, il va falloir que tu t'occupe en priorité du pick up de Sam, il doit partir ce weekend, il en a absolument besoin. »

« Ok pas de soucis. » Je me dirigeais vers le garage, « Alors les filles, je vous ai manqué, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, papa est là et je vais vous remettre d'aplomb, en premier je vais m'occuper de toi ma petite picky il faut que tu sois prête pour ce weekend, mais pas de panique les autres vous passerez toutes entre mes mains. »

La journée passa relativement vite, j'ai à peine eu le temps de manger un sandwich, le garage était toujours plein. Je levais les yeux pour regarder l'heure, il ne fallait pas que je sois en retard chez Alice, sinon j'allais me faire tuer. Et là, il était grand temps que je parte.

Je me dirigeais vers l'appartement d'Alice, arrivé devant, je me garais dans le parking. A peine sorti de mon 4X4, une voiture me fonça littéralement dessus. J'allais pousser une gueulante lorsque je m'aperçu que c'était Bella.

« Bella » l'appelais-je, elle se retourna, elle était en pleure « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma Belle ? » lui demandais-je l'inquiétude perçant dans ma voix.

POV BELLA

J'étais assise sur le canapé d'Alice, Emmett m'avait porté jusque là, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussi à conduire jusque chez elle. Elle m'apporta un verre d'eau alors que j'essayais de me calmer. Ils me regardaient pleurer, « qu'est-ce qui ce passe Bella, raconte nous. » me demanda Alice.

_Flash Back_

_« EDWARD ! »_

_Je restais là à les regarder, ils ne m'avaient pas entendu arrivée. Je ne bougeais plus, tétanisée, comment avait-il pu, Edward et….., mais pourquoi elle ?_

_Je ne sais pas comment, mais j'ai trouvé la force de faire demi-tour, j'ai attrapé mes clés et sortais de l'appartement, laissant la porte ouverte, je me ruais vers l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'effondrais, comment avaient-ils pu me faire ça, NON ! Comment avaient-ils pu NOUS faire ça !_

_Arrivé au parking, j'entrais dans ma Volvo, où pourrais-je aller maintenant, un seul nom me vint à l'esprit, Alice. Je me dirigeais donc vers son appartement. En arrivant, je n'avais pas vu qu'il y avait quelqu'un sur ma trajectoire, je me garais sans plus y faire attention quand j'entendis quelqu'un me héler._

_Fin du Flash Back_

« Il m'a trompé. » dis-je entre deux sanglots

Je vis Emmett se lever et se diriger vers la porte, il était fou de rage, que pouvait-il bien avoir en tête.

* * *

**Bon nous devons vous avoué que nous avons extrement rit en écrivant ce chapitre, en espérant que pour vous ca a été pareil en le lisant à bientot ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bon voilà un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise!!!!!!**

**bonne lecture  
**

**Chapitre 3**

POV EM

Il avait osé ce crétin, il l'avait trompé, j'allais lui refaire sa petite figure d'ange, Bella était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée. Je me levais, bousculais ma sœur et me dirigeais vers la porte Bella sur mes baskets me demandant ce que je comptais faire.

« Emmett ou vas-tu ? » Dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

« Je vais aller lui refaire le portrait à ce petit merdeux !!!! Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. » Lui répondis-je hors de moi.

« NON !!!! Non je t'en pris Em', ne fait pas ça, c'est pas grave ! J'irais récupérer des affaires quand il sera parti et j'irai chez Jacob quelques temps, n'y va pas s'il te plait ! » Me dit-elle.

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans sa réaction, je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais ça me semblait louche. Elle me cachait quelque chose.

« Mais pourquoi Bella ? Tu ne nous as pas tout dit ? » Lui dis-je suspicieux.

« Euh…. Non ce n'est pas ça…. C'est euh…. » Bafouilla-t-elle

« Bon écoute j'y vais que tu le veuilles ou non, il n'avait pas à agir de la sorte !!!! » je pris mes clés et ouvris la porte d'entrée.

« Attend, je t'accompagne. » Finit-elle par me dire.

Et nous voilà tout les deux dans mon 4X4 en direction de son appartement. 10 minutes plus tard, je me garais dans le parking, la voiture d'Edward était toujours là, parfait j'allais pouvoir me défouler. Bella et moi entrâmes dans l'ascenseur, je la vis appuyer sur le bouton du 10ème étage, elle était pale comme un linge, à quoi pouvait-elle bien penser.

« Bella ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ? » Lui demandais-je

« Si si, ça va…écoute Emmett, quand on sera arrivé, promets moi de ne rien faire que tu pourrais regretter, je t'en pris. »

« T'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas regretter d'avoir cassé la figure à Edward »

« Je ne parle pas de ça, quoi que tu découvre, promets le moi Emmett ! »

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle entendait par là car nous étions déjà devant sa porte. Nous entrâmes à pas de loup, je voulais surprendre Edward et lui en faire baver. Il n'y avait personne dans le salon, ne me dites pas qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé de la chambre alors que Bella les avait surpris !!!! Nous arrivâmes au niveau de sa chambre et là j'entendis du bruit, je fulminais de plus en plus, et ce qui me perturbait, c'est que la voix féminine me disait quelque chose.

J'ouvris la porte et là j'ai eu la plus grosse mauvaise surprise de ma vie. Ma fiancée était là à moitié nue, elle essayait tant bien que mal de se rhabiller. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, je devais faire un cauchemar, j'allais me réveiller.

« ROSE ! » M'écriais-je, Edward et elle sursautèrent à priori ils ne nous avaient pas entendu.

Bella était en pleure à coté de moi, je comprenais mieux le sens de ses paroles de tout à l'heure. Edward et Rosalie nous regardaient à tour de rôle. Il se rhabilla à une vitesse presque surnaturelle et commençait à se diriger vers Bella.

« Eh ! Ou crois-tu aller comme ça toi ? » Lui dis-je férocement tout en me positionnant devant elle, Pendant ce temps Rosalie était de nouveau descente et elle fit mine de venir vers moi.

« Toi espèce de petite g****, ne m'approche pas, depuis quand ça dure votre petit manège hein ? »

« Emmett, pousses toi de là, il faut que je parle à Bella, ne t'en mêle pas» S'exclama Edward.

« Quoi ! » Mais il n'allait pas bien, il se tape ma femme et je ne devrais rien dire ! Et sans que je m'en rende compte, mon poing percutait son nez.

Bella se mit à crier « Emmett arrête ça tout de suite ! » elle essayait de me retenir, mais ce n'était sa force de crevette qui allait m'empêcher de continuer. Soudain elle s'écroula par terre en pleure et je me stoppais nette, elle avait déjà assez souffert pour aujourd'hui, je ne voulais pas être celui qui augmenterait sa peine. Je me tournais vers Edward, Rosalie était à ses cotés, il se tenait le nez et sa belle chemise de grand couturier était pleine de sang. Très bien j'allais m'arrêter, de toute façon à quoi bon… le mal était fait. J'attrapais Bella dans mes bras pour la sortir de la chambre et l'emmener dans le salon.

« Reste là, je te prends quelques affaire et on sort d'ici. » l'informais-je

De retour vers le lieu du délit, je vis Rosalie en pleure et Edward, le nez toujours en sang…quant à moi, je pris le premier sac que je trouvais et me dirigeais vers l'armoire de Bella, et tout en lui prenant de quoi se changer je m'adressais à Rosalie.

« Rosalie, je vais rester chez Alice pendant quelques heures, je veux qu'à 20h tu es fait tes valises et que tu es quitté l'appart, tout est fini entre nous. »

Ses pleures redoublèrent, je leurs jetais un dernier regard et leurs dit : « Toi » dis-je en pointant du doigt Edward, « tu n'es plus mon frère !! Tu ne mérites pas Bella. Et toi dis-je en désignant Rosalie, si je te vois dans un périmètre de 100 mètre autour de chez moi, il y a de grande chance que je n'arrive pas à me retenir et qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à Edward. » Je sortais de la chambre sur ces derniers mot et rejoignis Bella qui m'attendais toujours prostré sur le canapé.

« Allez ma Belle, j'ai récupéré tes affaires on va retourner chez Alice et on va voir ce qu'on peut faire ok ? »

Elle acquiesça, mais ne fit aucun mouvement, elle était tétanisée. Que pouvais-je bien faire ? Je la pris dans mes bras et nous sortîmes de l'appartement.

POV BELLA

J'étais dans la voiture d'Emmett, je ne sais même pas comment j'y étais arrivée. J'étais plongée dans mes pensée, pourquoi m'avait-il fait ça, pourquoi avec elle, qu'allais-je devenir ? Je me sentais tellement seule. Je tournais mon regard vers Emmett, il était rouge de colère, il serrait le volant tellement fort que ses phalanges étaient blanches. Je tendis la main pour toucher la sienne.

« Je suis désolée Emmett, je…Ne voulais pas que tu vois ça. »

« Je sais Bella, t'en fait pas, c'est mieux que je le sache maintenant, je préfère ça et toi ça va aller ? »

« Il va bien falloir, je n'ai pas le choix. » Lui répondis-je en essayant de sourire, mais ça ressemblait plus à une grimace.

Il me regarda une dernière fois, et nous étions tellement concentrés sur nos pensées que nous n'avions pas vue que nous étions arrivés chez Alice. Tranquillement nous la rejoignîmes, elle était morte d'inquiétude et lorsque nous franchîmes la porte elle nous sauta dessus.

« M**** Emmett, Bella, que s'est-il passé ? » Nous questionna-t-elle

« Où est Edward ? » continua-t-elle

« NE ME PARLE PLUS JAMAIS DE CE TYPE ! » s'exclama Emmett

Elle nous regarda les yeux grands ouverts et je pris sur moi de lui expliquer. « Ce que tu ne sais pas Alice c'est qu'Edward n'était pas avec n'importe quelle fille, il était avec Rosalie. » Lui annonçais-je alors que les larmes coulaient de nouveau sur mes joues. Et là je vis le ses yeux se remplir de larme, elle porta la main et sa bouche et s'écria :

« Oh mon dieu, ne me dites pas que c'est vrai. », elle nous regarda tour à tour Emmett et moi, puis elle se jeta à notre coup pour nous faire un énorme câlin.

« Je suis tellement désolée pour vous. » Nous dit-elle, puis sans prévenir, elle frappa dans ses mains, « bon, rien de mieux qu'une petite fête pour oublier tout ça »

Je la regardais ahuri, elle était folle, elle ne comptait tout de même pas fêter mon anniversaire avec tout ce qui venait d'arriver. Il en était hors de question.

« Alice… » Commençais-je, mais elle leva sa main et me coupa.

« Isabella marie Swan, me dit-elle avec le regard menaçant, on ne va pas gâcher une belle fête en perspective parce que deux minables ont fait les c**. » Me répondit-elle.

« Bon allez, il est exactement 18h30, j'ai largement le temps de m'occuper de toi, Emmett, toi tu vas chez les parents et tu emmènes ton costume, on arrive dans une heure et tâche que tout soit près là bas ok. »

Ca y est le petit chef était de retour et on ne pouvait rien y faire, je vis Emmett me lancer un regard blaser alors qu'il attrapait son costume et se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Allez les filles à tout à l'heure et pas de bêtise. » Nous dit-il en essayant de plaisanter mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Alice et moi nous dirigeâmes vers sa chambre, elle ne parlait pas, me laissant le temps de digérer les événements et je lui en fus reconnaissante. Elle m'installa sur la chaise qui se trouvait devant sa coiffeuse. Elle commença par me maquiller, pour une fois elle s'était retenue et m'avait fait quelque chose de discret et je la remerciais, je n'avais franchement pas envie de d'être le centre de l'attention ce soir, même si je n'y échapperais pas. Ensuite elle sortit une housse de son dressing, à l'intérieur se trouvait une longue robe en soie de couleur mauve. Elle était magnifique, jusqu'à ce que je percute qu'avec ce genre de robe, il fallait forcement des talons aiguilles et je détestais ce genre de talon, je devais être maudite.

Alice ne tint pas compte de mes objections et m'aida à enfiler la robe, je n'osais pas me retourner pour me regarder dans le miroir. Je soufflais un grand coup pour me donner du courage et fit demi-tour et là je me statufiais, la fille que je voyais ne pouvais pas être moi, j'étais splendide. La robe moulait parfaitement mon corps et faisait ressortir mes formes avec élégance, mes cheveux avaient été laissé détachés et descendait en boucle souple dans mon dos. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais là à m'observer mais quand je me retournais, Alice était déjà prête et nous pouvions aller chez les Cullen.

« Waouh Alice, on est fantastique, tu as fait des miracles. » La félicitais-je.

On était devant la maison des Cullen, Alice avait appelé Jasper pour lui expliquer la situation, il nous attendait sur le perron. Alice ce tourna vers moi et me dit « Allez ma belle, courage, ils n'oseront pas se ramener ici. » J'acquiesçais et sortis de la voiture en faisant attention de ne pas tomber et lorsque je levais le regard, je vis Emmett entrain de me tendre la main.

« Viens » Me dit-il tout simplement, et j'attrapais sa main en souriant.

Nous entrâmes tout les quatre à l'intérieur, Esmée m'accueillit en me prenant dans ses bras et en me disant « Je suis tellement désolé ma chérie, si on avait su…. » Je la stoppais « Esmée ne parlons pas de cela ce soir s'il vous plait, je voudrais juste oublier. » Emmett serra ma main un peu plus fort pour me montrer qu'il était là, attendez, il ne me l'avait pas lâché ?? Je me retournais en lui faisant un sourire pour le remercier. Puis vint le tour de Carlisle, lui qui d'habitude se contentait de m'embrasser sur la joue, me pris dans ses bras et m'y gardais un petit moment, en voyant cela, les larmes me montèrent immédiatement aux yeux. Avant que je me retransforme en fontaine, je m'écartais de lui, fit un petit sourire contrit et lui chuchotais un « merci » que lui seul pouvait entendre. Ça me faisait du bien de me sentir soutenue par la famille d'Edward.

Ensuite, Emmett repris ma main dans la sienne et me traina jusqu'au buffet. Il me servit un verre de jus d'orange en me disant « Pas d'alcool pour toi !! On ne s'est jamais » puis il me fit un clin d'œil. J'avais terriblement envie de lui tirer la langue, mais à mon âge on ne faisait plus ce genre de chose donc je me contentais de grogner. De toute façon il avait raison, l'alcool et moi ça faisait 2. Et je l'entendis rire. J'étais heureuse de lui avoir fait retrouver sa bonne humeur au moins pour quelque minute.

Il était 22 heures, et je commençais vraiment à être fatiguée entre ce qu'il s'était passé en début d'après midi et la fête de ce soir, j'étais sur les rotules. J'avais envie de prendre l'air avant d'aller me coucher, Carlisle et Esmée nous avait invité à tous rester dormir, et vue la quantité d'alcool que les autres avaient bu c'était plus raisonnable, donc me voilà assise sur le banc dans le Jardin qui se trouvait derrière la maison.

« Ca va ma belle ? » Emmett….Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver.

« Je fais aller, je n'ai pas le choix. Et toi comment vas-tu ? » Lui demandais-je, « Tu veux t'asseoir un peu avec moi ? »

Il s'assit à coté de moi et m'enlaça, je manquais de me remettre à pleurer. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger. » me chuchota-t-il.

Je relevais ma tête qui était sur son épaule et nos regard ce croisèrent et là sans que rien ne soit prémédité, nos lèvres se sont unis. Je n'avais jamais été embrassé comme cela avant, c'était un mélange de douceur et de force à la fois, tout ce qui caractérisait Emmett. Et je m'abandonnais complètement, j'avais besoin de me sentir aimé au moins pendant quelques instants et je me fichais des conséquences. Notre baiser pris fin lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes à bout de souffle. Je levais mes yeux vers Emmett, j'étais terriblement gêner et je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris. Lui aussi me fixait et bizarrement, il n'avait l'air ni gêner, ni en colère. Soudain.

« Ah ben je vois qu'on s'amuse bien par ici. »

* * *

**Alors beaucoup d'entre vous on trouvé ce qu'il se passait bravo!!!!! maintenant qu'avez vous penser de ce chap on a réussi à le faire un peu plus long que les précédent, mais rien de garantie que ca sera tt le tps comme ca ;) bientot**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon voilà un nouveau chapitre!!!!! merci pour vos review qui nous vont droit au coeur!!! merci à alicia notre revieweuse anonyme**

**bon trève de blabla**

**bonne lecture  
**

**Chapitre 4**

POV EM

Je l'avais vu sortir de la villa, elle était si fragile, comment Rose ma femme et Edward mon propre frère avaient-ils pu nous faire ça. Bella était merveilleuse, elle ne méritait pas ça, je ne méritais pas ça. Je la suivis à pas de loup, je voulais que personne ne nous dérange.

Elle ne m'avait pas entendu arriver et je la fis sursauter. Elle me demanda si je voulais m'asseoir à ses coté, ce que je fis, nous discutâmes durant quelques secondes, puis elle leva sa tête vers moi, et je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient sucrées. J'étais hésitant, j'avais peur de sa réaction et je fus agréablement surpris lorsque je l'ai sentit répondre à mon baiser. Soudain, on entendit un raclement de gorge qui nous fit sur sursauter.

« Ah ben je vois qu'on s'amuse bien par ici ! »

Je me levais brusquement, la colère s'insinuant dans tout les pores de ma peau, mais que faisait-il ici lui, ce n'est pas vrai, on avait vraiment la poisse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? Tu n'as pas à être ici. » M'exclamais-je en regardant Edward qui s'avançait dangereusement de nous l'air menaçant.

Je me mis devant Bella, il était hors de question que ce pauvre mec l'approche. Soudain sans que je ne vois rien venir Edward leva son poing. Mais bizarrement je ne ressentis rien et lorsque je rouvris les yeux, Bella était à terre se cachant l'œil gauche. Je me précipitais vers elle, mais ce n'est pas possible, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de s'interposer comme si je n'étais pas capable d'encaisser un coup de cet avorton…. Oh mon dieu, elle allait avoir un joli œil au beurre noir.

« TOI, ne touche pas à ma FEMME » s'exclama Edward.

« TA FEMME….TA FEMME !! JE TE SIGNALE QUE TU L'AS TROMPE AVEC LA MIENNE »

Il nous regarda tour à tour la bouche ouverte, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Je le regardais peu amène et lui demandais :

« Rose est avec toi ? »

Il hocha de la tête et nous désigna la baie vitrée, ah ! Elle aussi nous avait donc vus. Bon le temps de la confrontation était venue, je ne pensais pas que ça se serait fait si tôt. Edward se pencha vers Bella en lui disant « Bella je suis tellement désolé…. Je ne voulais pas… » Elle le coupa en levant la main et me lança un appel au secours du l'aidais donc à se relever, elle avait l'air sonné. Et nous nous dirigeâmes tout les trois vers la maison.

Une fois entré dans le salon j'appelais Carlisle tout en installant Bella sur le canapé.

« Carlisle, tu peux regarder l'œil de Bella s'il te plait, elle a reçu un coup de poing par accident. » Dis-je en lançant un regard noir à Edward.

Carlisle s'approcha avec sa trousse afin de pouvoir l'ausculter. Je le laissais faire reportant mon attention sur les deux invités surprises.

« Je repose ma question, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? »

Edward haussa les sourcils comme si ce que je venais dire était complètement stupide.

« C'est évident, Emmett, c'est l'anniversaire de Bella donc… »

Il n'a pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase que Bella était devant lui folle de rage.

« Parce que tu crois sincèrement que j'ai envie de te voir à cette fête après le cadeau surprise que tu m'a offert tout à l'heure. Edward, toi et moi c'est terminé, il n'y a plus de nous. » La voix de Bella se brisa sur ces derniers mots.

« Mais Bella….. » Essaya-t-il de continuer, mais Jacob s'en mêla.

« Ecoute Edward, je crois que tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui, Bella va venir s'installer chez moi, elle vient de te dire que tout était fini n'insiste pas. »

Edward resta là le visage fermé, il regardait Bella, mais elle tournait la tête à l'opposer.

Moi de mon coté je regardais Rosalie, elle n'avait rien dit depuis tout à l'heure.

« Alors Rosalie, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, je n'ai pas été assez clair tout à l'heure ? Tu ne compte tout de même pas t'installer chez mes parents ? Et je sais que tu n'es pas là pour Bella donc j'attends tes explications. » Dis-je en la regardant sévèrement.

« J'étais venue pour m'excuser » Me répondit-elle, « Mais après ce que je viens de voir, on peut faire un compromis, je te pardonne ta « bêtise » et tu me pardonnes la mienne » continua-t-elle insolente.

Je n'en revenais pas ! Elle croyait vraiment que parce que j'avais embrassé Bella une fois, j'allais lui demander de me pardonner et vis et versa. Tout le monde nous regardait.

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse, Rosalie, tu as couché avec mon frère !!! Et j'ai juste embrassé Bella, ça n'a rien à voir. » Lui répondis-je

Alice qui se trouvait à coté de moi hoqueta de surprise…..Mince, j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure, maintenant que le petit lutin était au courant.

« Bon maintenant, vous allez nous expliquer pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? » Dis-je le plus sérieusement du monde une fois n'est pas coutume.

POV ED

Bon ça y était, on allait pouvoir s'expliquer, mais quoi leur dire !!!!! Que ca dure depuis un mois déjà !!! Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée. Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris !! Je menais une vie heureuse pourtant, j'avais une merveilleuse fiancée, on devait bientôt se marier mais voilà le boulot était très prenant et je ne la voyais plus et Rosalie bossait avec moi et il faut dire qu'elle m'avait toujours attiré mais elle était la femme de mon grand frère donc pas touche.

« ALORS » cria Emmett, « on attend »

« Et bien…. En fait….voilà, Rose et moi étions sur une grosse affaire qui passait en jugement ce matin et nous l'avons gagnée, après plusieurs mois de dur labeur. Donc j'ai invité Rose à venir manger à la maison pour fêter l'événement, j'avais acheté une bouteille de champagne sur la route. Ensuite l'alcool aidant nous nous sommes embrasser pour…hum… finir…. Au moment où Bella nous a trouvé. » Bon dieu, qu'un mensonge était dur à inventer, s'ils savaient… j'espérais sincèrement que Rosalie ne me trahirait pas je lui jetais un coup d'œil furtif pour voir sa réaction, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, elle me jeta un regard, mais ne dit rien, elle avait compris.

Je devais mentir, NON !! Nous le devions, j'aime Bella, elle est la femme ma vie, et c'est la même chose pour Rose avec Emmett, nous n'arrêtions pas de nous dire que c'était la dernière fois, mais à chaque fois on remettait ça. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil à coté de moi et mis ma tête entre mes mains.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Emmett….Bella, si tu savais, je n'ai jamais voulu ça, c'était une grave erreur de notre part à Rosalie et moi. » Dis-je le plus repentant possible.

POV BELLA

J'étais abasourdi par ce que je venais d'entendre !!!! Sous prétexte que monsieur gagne une affaire et ait bu un peu trop de champagne, ça lui donne le droit de coucher avec sa belle sœur !!!! Mais il me prenait pour qui. Et sans que je m'en rende compte, je m'étais levée, je me suis dirigée vers lui et le bruit d'une claque monumentale a raisonné dans tout le salon. Lorsque je repris mes esprits, je voyais Edward se tenant la joue, et ma main commençait à me chauffer sérieusement. Je me mis les mains sur la bouche, oh mon dieu, qu'avais-je fait, comment ai-je pu le gifler.

« Ed….Edward, je suis désolée, mais comprends moi, tu m'as tellement déçu. »

C'est vrai, il m'avait déçu, mais pouvais-je réellement rayer 10 ans de vie de couple dont 2 en vie commune, en serais-je seulement capable ? Je l'aimais c'était un fait, mais d'un autre coté serais-je capable de lui redonner ma confiance, comment être sur qu'il ne recommencera pas à la première occasion venue, j'avais besoin d'y réfléchir sérieusement, en plus autre chose me perturbait qui n'était pas en rapport avec Edward et à ça aussi je devais réfléchir à tête reposée.

« Je ne t'en veux pas Bella, et puis toi, tu as embrassé Emmett et je te le pardonne, lui, c'est une autre histoire mais toi, avec le passé que nous avons en commun…. » Me dit Edward.

« Peut-être…. Mais moi, j'ai besoin de temps, donc je vais aller quelque temps chez Jacob, il a accepté de m'héberger. Laisse moi du temps Edward c'est tout ce que je te demande pour l'instant. » Lui répondis-je

2 semaines étaient passées. Edward m'appelait tout les soirs, mais je ne répondais pas. Jacob était dépité, mais il me comprenait et il était content de m'avoir auprès de lui tout comme Leah d'ailleurs qui avait accepté sans rechigner que la meilleure amie de son fiancé s'installe chez eux, j'avais de quoi manger et un endroit ou dormir, je n'en demandais pas plus. Rosalie quant à elle, était aussi revenue à la charge. Hier, elle était passée au garage et avait fait un scandale à Emmett. « Tu ne m'as jamais aimé » disait-elle, « tu préfères ton garage à moi, je t'aime Emmett, pardonne moi s'il te plait. » Et il lui donnait toujours la même réponse, « Je ne veux plus te voir, je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi, arrête de venir empoisonner mon air. »

On n'avait pas reparlé du baiser que nous avions échangé, et cela me travaillait. Non pas que je regrettais, j'avais même apprécié. Mais lui s'était fait distant depuis et je ne savais pas comment interpréter son comportement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà un nouveau chap, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.**

**sissy : Alors oui la réaction de bella est un peu molle mais faut pas oublié que dans le bouquin de stefanie meyer bella à qd mm pardonné très très rapidement à edward de l'avoir abandonnée donc on essaie de rester le plus proche du perso possible mais t'en fait pas lit ce chapitre et tu vas comprendre ;)**

**Lilia68 : t'inquiète!!! lit et tu verra ;)  
**

**Chapitre 5**

J'étais étendu dans mon lit, et je ne faisais que penser à ce baiser échangé avec Bella….Waouh, il avait été carrément excitant. J'avais mis des heures à m'en remettre.Est-ce qu'elle pensait à moi ? A ce baiser volé ? Tous les jours, je la voyais entrer et sortir du garage, et à chaque fois je me défilais pour l'inviter. J'avais appris par Jacob et Leah qu'Edward avait essayé de la recontacter plusieurs fois et qu'elle n'avait jamais répondu….. J'en jubilais d'avance. Une fois de plus Rosalie était passée au garage, et m'avait fait une scène.

_Flash Back_

_C'était le début de l'après midi, et j'étais sur le point d'inviter Bella à diner avec moi, lorsqu'une Mercédès rouge s'arrêta juste devant mes pieds….Rosalie Hale._

_« Emmett, chéri »_

_Et voilà ça recommençait, qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait encore cette folle. Elle s'avança vers moi et essaya de m'embrasser, je la repoussais tout de suite._

_« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je ne suis plus ton Emmett chéri ! »_

_Elle me fit sa moue de petite fille gâté qui me faisait craquer avant._

_« Bon, Rosalie, qu'est-ce que tu fous là encore ? »_

_« Mais je suis venue chercher ce qui m'appartient quelle question !! »_

_QUOI ??? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte cette folle._

_« Je suis venue te reconquérir mon gros nounours d'amour. »_

_« M-me…QUOI ??? Non mais tu es bouchée ma parole, je t'ai demandé de me laisser tranquille Rosalie, tout est fini entre nous. »_

_Elle me regarda bouche bée, et commença à taper du pied, oh !! C'était mauvais signe, la tigresse allait sortir ses griffes._

_« TU ES A MOI EMMETT CULLEN, CE N'EST CERTAINEMENT PAS A TOI DE ME DIRE QUAND C'EST FINI ENTRE NOUS !!! Et puis je t'ai pardonné ce qui s'est passé avec Bella l'autre jour, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas faire la même chose pour moi ? »_

_Elle se mit à rire comme une hystérique en baragouinant un truc du style : « Embrasser cette fille…Bella Swan ne peut pas être mieux que moi, c'est impossible… »_

_Cette fois-ci c'était la bonne, je m'avançais vers elle, je l'attrapais par les épaules et la secouais._

_« Ecoute moi bien, TOUT EST TERMINE !! J'admets volontiers que tu étais un super coup au lit mais en dehors de ça….Donc ne remets plus jamais les pieds ici ou je ne réponds plus de moi. DEGAGE ! »_

_« Crois-moi, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, tu me reviendras d'une façon ou d'une autre, je te le garantie. »_

_Fin Flash Back._

C'était le grand jour, aujourd'hui j'avais décidé de faire le premier pas. Je savais que Bella était timide, donc je me trouvais devant la porte de chez Jacob et Leah, je la savais toute seule, comme ça si je me faisais jeter, mon ami ne saurait rien et ne se moquerait pas de moi demain au boulot. Je pris mon courage à deux main et frappais. J'entendais du bruit à l'intérieur, puis elle me dit « Entrez. »

J'ouvrais la porte, elle se trouvait sur le canapé les yeux tout rouges.

« Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ma belle ? »

« Ed….Edward m'a encore appelé, je ne sais plus quoi faire, je ne me sens pas le courage de lui pardonner, j'ai eu trop mal et je n'ai aucune garantie qu'il ne recommencera pas, mais d'un autre côté, je n'ai jamais aimé que lui, il était toute ma vie. Que dois-je faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas Bella, c'est à toi de voir, soit tu retournes avec lui et tu lui donne une seconde chance au risque de souffrir à nouveau, soit tu fais comme moi, tu passes à autre chose et tu essais tant bien que mal de lui faire comprendre que c'est terminé et qu'il ne faut plus qu'il t'importune. Bon allez, tu vas venir avec moi, on va faire la tournée des bars, et se saouler jusqu'à plus soif !!! »

Elle me fit un sourire timide et acquiesça, wouah ça n'avait pas été si difficile que ça ! Bon ce n'était pas un diner mais après avoir été boire un coup qui sais, elle acceptera peut-être de venir manger avec moi. Je l'attirais vers moi pour lui faire un câlin. Dieu que ses cheveux sentaient bon, je n'avais qu'une envie, poser mes lèvres dessus. C'était peut-être déplacé, non ?

« Bon allez, met une belle robe, je reviens te chercher dans 1 heures. » dis-je en me levant « Tu auras le temps de te préparer ? » lui demandais-je

Elle acquiesça, tout signe de tristesse envolé. Je l'embrassais sur la joue et m'éclipsais.

Je filais chez moi, je n'en revenais pas j'avais réussi à l'inviter, pfff, bon ce n'est pas le tout mais moi aussi il faut que je me prépare, il faut que je sois le plus beau des mecs ce soir ! Je me glissais sous la douche après avoir préparé mon jean levis noir et un t-shirt à manche longue blanc. Je regardais le résultat dans le miroir, « tu sais que tu es pas mal mec », pensais-je en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je jetais un regard sur la pendule, j'avais 10 min pour aller chercher Bella et ne pas être en retard, j'attrapais les clés de mon 4X4 et me voilà parti en direction de Forks.

Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée j'étais devant la porte de chez Jacob, j'allais finir par emmener ma tente. Il était 19h00 tout pile, j'ai appuyé sur le champignon pour le pas être en retard et j'avais réussi. Je m'apprêtais à frapper lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Elle était là magnifique, tel une déesse, elle portait une petite robe noir style empire, avec un leggin blanc et des ballerines de la même couleur que sa robe. J'étais bouche bée. Reprends-toi Cullen, elle va remarquer quelque chose.

« Bella…Waouh, t'es trop canon ! » Dis-je en reprenant mes esprits, je la vis rougir.

« Euh….Merci, t'es pas mal non plus » me répondit-elle en me désignant d'un geste de la main.

Elle se retourna pour attraper son sac et son manteau, puis nous regagnâmes ma voiture. J'avais décidé de l'emmener dans un bar branché de Port Angeles le « Anzele ». Une fois arrivé, on s'installa à une table et la serveuse vint prendre nos commandes. Et j'en profitais pour demander à Bella si elle était d'accord pour aller diner après.

« Euh dis-moi Bella, ça te dirait qu'ensuite on aille manger un bout quelque part ? »

Je la vis lever un regard hésitant sur moi, je m'empressais de rajouter « Enfin c'est comme tu veux t'es pas obligée…. » Elle me coupa.

« Si c'est bon, ça serait avec plaisir Emmett. »

Si je m'étais laissé aller, j'aurais été capable de l'embrasser, mais c'était tôt, beaucoup trop tôt, je ne savais même pas ce qu'elle pensait de notre dernier essai.

Nous étions à nos 2 ou 3èmes verres et Bella commençait à être pompette, ça en devenais carrément marrant. Je décidais donc qu'il était temps de rejoindre le restaurant qui se trouvait juste à coté. Juste au cas où la miss déciderais de faire des siennes en commandant un autre verre.

Je lui attrapais la main et nous regagnâmes la voiture, bien que le restaurant soit 2 rues plus loin je ne voulais pas risquer que notre rendez-vous se termine à l'hôpital, on ne sait jamais, avec sa maladresse légendaire et l'alcool qui s'y rajoute, c'était un facteur à ne pas négliger.

A peine installé au restaurant, une serveuse vint prendre notre commande :

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Amber, je serais votre serveuse pour la soirée. » Nous dit-elle en me regardant bizarrement, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait celle là ?

« Puis-je prendre votre commande ? » nous demanda-t-elle, mais pourquoi elle se penchait autant ?

« Bella ? »

« Des raviolis au champignon » répondit-elle sèchement, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Je la regardais surpris, si je ne la connaissais pas aussi bien, j'aurais pu croire qu'elle me faisait une crise de jalousie. Tu débloque Cullen, reprends toi !

« Pour moi ça sera un steak saignant avec des frites. Merci. » La Serveuse nota tout ca et s'éloigna.

La soirée se déroulait tranquillement, on parlait de tout et de rien, je n'avais jamais eu de moment comme ça avec Rosalie, mais c'était super agréable. Je regardais Bella sourire, elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient, elle était magnifique. J'ai toujours été fasciné par elle, et ça ne datais pas d'aujourd'hui, mais à l'époque j'étais pris et elle était plus que chasse gardée donc l'idée ne m'avait même pas effleuré qu'un jour il y aurait pu y avoir un « nous ». Attend mon pote, pensais-je t'emballe pas, tu ne sais absolument pas ce qu'elle pense de toi, pour elle tu as toujours été un gros nounours blagueur, qui te dit qu'aujourd'hui elle te voit autrement.

Je soupirais, il allait falloir éclaircir les choses, alors que j'essayais de trouver le courage d'entamer cette conversation somme toute délicate, elle parla la première.

« Euh…hum.. » dit-elle en se raclant la gorge. « Ecoute Emmett, il faudrait….il faudrait que nous discutions de ce qu'il s'est passé le jour de mon anniversaire…je veux dire du moment où toi et moi on…on était dans le jardin…Enfin tu vois quoi ? »

« Euh, justement, j'allais te poser la même question. Ecoute, je ne regrette rien et je dirais même plus, tu assures. Mais ce que je voudrais savoir c'est ce que toi tu en pense. »

Elle se mit à rire, c'était un son cristallin, un son que jamais je ne pourrais oublier. Je la regardais et vis que son visage avait pris quelque rougeur, je me retenais de sortir une de mes bonne vieille blague, je ne pense pas que cela soit le bon moment.

« Et ben…. Je dois t'avouer que moi aussi je n'avais jamais rien ressentit de pareil, mais…je me sens coupable, Edward… » Je la coupais.

« Ecoute, Edward n'est qu'un trou du cul de première, il t'as trompé, alors maintenant, il va falloir que tu me dise si oui ou non tu veux reprendre avec lui. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous l'autre soir, tu ne peux pas le nier. Alors soit tu **nous **donne une chance soit tu retourne voir Edward dès demain et vous vous marierez et vous aurez plein d'enfant. C'est toi qui vois. »

J'en avais plus qu'assez, il allait falloir qu'elle fasse un choix. Je me levais afin d'aller régler la note. Elle se leva pour me suivre toujours en fixant le sol. J'espérais ne pas y avoir été trop fort mais ce qui est dit est dit.

Sur le chemin du retour, aucun de nous ne parla, nous étions chacun dans nos pensées, je commençais sérieusement à regretter mon emportement. Si jamais elle décidait de retrouver Edward, tant pis pour moi, je me contenterais d'être le gros nounours blagueur sur lequel elle pourra toujours compter.

J'arrêtais la Jeep devant l'immeuble de Jacob. On descendit de la voiture au même moment, je la rejoignis devant le pare-choc. Elle leva les yeux vers moi, je posais ma main sur sa joue, elle soupira d'aise – ouais !!! C'était bon signe – je baissais ma tête afin d'embrasser sa joue, vu que je ne savais pas ce qu'elle voulait et là sans que je mis attende, Bella se jeta sur mes lèvres. Nos lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson, mais elle en voulait plus, elle passa sa langue sur ma bouche pour me demander l'accès, sans hésiter j'entrouvris mes lèvres et là, un feu d'artifice explosa en moi. C'est que Bella cachait bien son jeu. Son baiser était sauvage. Si je ne m'arrêtais pas maintenant, je n'étais pas sur de pouvoir me stopper du tout.

Donc en rassemblant tout ce qu'il me restait de raison – oui je sais ça ne me ressemble pas – je mis fin à notre baiser et me reculais tout en continuant de la tenir dans mes bras.

« Waouh, Bella… »

* * *

**alors???? nous devons vous dire que la semaine prochaine on ne publiera peut etre pas oui figuerez vous que nous écrivons le chapitre le mercredi!!!!!! et mercredi prochain c'est c'est.....LA SORTIE DE NEWMOON donc faudra que vous attendiez 15 jours pour un nouveau chapitre à bientot plaixi et anzele**


	6. Chapter 6

**voilà la suite!!!!! merci encore et toujours pour les coms qu'on reçoit on adore!!!!! et merci à celle qui nous mettent en favori ou en alerte!!!!!**

**dans ce chapitre nous avons du lemon!!! on préférait prévenir!!!!**

**bonne lecture!!  
**

**Chapitre 6**

POV BELLA

J'hallucine, je venais carrément de me jeter sur Emmett pour l'embrasser, et le pire c'est qu'il ne m'avait pas repoussé. Il était là à me regarder comme si j'étais belle, et ses mains sur mon corps m'électrisaient.

« Waouh, Emmett ! » Lui répondis-je

Il colla son front contre le mien et me caressa la nuque en même temps.

« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça » me chuchota-t-il.

Il attendait ça depuis longtemps ! Mais depuis quand ? Et surtout pourquoi moi ? Il était sensé être le Emmett de Rosalie. J'étais aux anges. Je venais de rompre avec Edward dans la soirée, parce que je m'étais rendu compte qu'Emmett ne me laissait pas indifférente et il venait juste de me prouver que pour lui c'était pareil.

« Moi aussi, Emmett…Moi aussi. » lui murmurais-je

A cet instant précis, je n'avais absolument pas envie de le quitter, le seul hic c'est que je ne dormais pas chez moi actuellement – j'allais devoir y remédier rapidement d'ailleurs – donc il m'était impossible de l'inviter à venir boire un dernier verre.

« Bella….tu vas peut-être penser que je vais un peu vite en besogne, mais que dirais-tu de venir boire un dernier verre chez moi ? » Me demanda-t-il légèrement gêné.

Je le fixais, alors que mes joue commençais à me chauffer sérieusement, j'acquiesçais et déposait un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

Nous voilà donc à nouveaux dans son 4X4 en direction de Seattle, afin de rejoindre l'appartement d'Emmett. Un silence tout ce qu'il y avait de serein nous enveloppait, comme si c'était que nous devions faire. J'en profitais pour revivre le cour de la soirée

_Flash Back_

_Emmett était passé me voir dans l'après midi et m'avait trouvé pleurant sur le canapé après un énième coup de téléphone d'Edward, on avait discuté de nos relations de couple, Il m'avait dit que lui était passé à autre chose, cela m'avait profondément troublé, il essayait de me faire comprendre que je devais faire pareil ou alors que je devais retourner avec Edward, je devais prendre une décision. Emmett m'avait fait réfléchir. Ensuite, il m'avait invité à aller boire un coup pour me changer les idées. J'avais accepté immédiatement, je ressentais le besoin de le voir et de lui parler._

_Il m'avait donné rendez-vous pour dans une heure, bien évidemment, il avait juste passé le pas de la porte que mon portable vibra à nouveau. C'était Edward…Encore…Sauf que là ma décision était prise !_

_« Allo Edward, qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? »_

_« Bella, écoute, je voudrais vraiment que tu me donnes une seconde chance, s'il te plait, ce qu'il s'est passé avec Rosalie ne représente rien pour moi. Tu es la seule et l'unique à mes yeux. Je t'en supplie laisse moi me faire pardonner. »_

_« Te pardonner Edward ! Si j'étais vraiment la seule et l'unique comme tu me le dis si bien, tu n'aurais même pas songé à faire ce que tu as fait. Tu m'as trompé, et pour moi, c'est impardonnable. J'ai décidé…J'ai décidé que je ne voulais plus…entendre parler de toi. Tout est fini entre nous. Je t'ai aimé Edward, mais c'est terminé et je dois aller de l'avant. Soit heureux. Au revoir. »_

_J'avais raccroché sans même attendre une réponse de sa part. Il était grand temps que je me prépare Emmett n'allait pas tarder. Il était arrivé à l'heure pile et il m'a emmené dans un bar branché « le Anzele »._

_Emmett m'avait ensuite proposé d'aller manger dans un petit resto pas loin, j'avais accepté après tout, j'étais libre comme l'air maintenant._

_Une fois arrivé au resto une serveuse du nom d'Amber s'est littéralement jetée sur Emmett, non mais pour qui elle se prenait celle là, et vas-y et que je fais un petit sourire et vas-y que je me penche et que j'étale ma poitrine devant tout le monde, elle commençait vraiment à me chauffer celle là et Emmett qui n'y voyait que du feu. Grrrr, il fallait que je me calme sinon il allait se rendre compte de quelque chose._

_On discutait de tout et de rien, j'avais toujours considéré Emmett comme un gros nounours blagueur enfin jusqu'à peu de temps. Il allait falloir que l'on parle de notre baiser échangé le jour de notre anniversaire, mais je ne savais absolument pas comment m'y prendre. J'essayais vainement de lui faire comprendre mais ce qui sortait de ma bouche était de la bouillit pur et simple._

_Soudain il m'annonça qu'il ne regrettait rien ! Waouh qui l'aurait cru, je me mis à rire nerveusement le rouge commençant à envahir mes joues. Je devais lui dire qu'Edward et moi c'était fini et que je me sentais coupable de ne pas lui avoir dit tout de suite._

_Et là j'ai rien compris, il m'avait coupé la parole, avait dénigré Edward et me disait qu'il fallait que je « nous » donne une chance. Et sans attendre ma réponse il se leva et alla régler la note. J'étais bouche bée, avais-je la moindre chance qu'il envisage que nous puissions avoir une quelconque relation._

_Fin du Flash back_

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, lorsque je sentis la main d'Emmett sur ma cuisse, il me caressait doucement, il n'avait pas du se rendre compte de mon absence.

« Ecoute Emmett, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de finir lorsque nous étions au restaurant. » commençais-je

« Vas-y je t'écoute » Me répondit-il

« Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est qu'avant ton arrivé, j'ai eu Edward au téléphone et je lui ai dit que tout était fini entre nous. » Lui expliquais-je en espérant qu'il comprenne mon allusion.

« Oh » me répondit-il, je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir clouer le bec à Emmet un jour. Cela me fit rire, il me regarda d'un drôle d'air, il devait me prendre pour une folle.

Je n'avais pas vue le temps passé, nous étions déjà arrivés devant l'appartement d'Emmett. Il venait de se garer sur sa place de parking. Et avant que j'aie le temps de réagir il était à ma porte pour m'aider à descendre. Je fixais mon regard dans le sien, et je pouvais voir le désir inonder ses yeux. Il me prit la main et m'emmena jusqu'à sa porte.

La porte à peine fermée il me plaqua contre le mur et m'embrassa avec ferveur. Je glissais mes mains dans ses cheveux et me collait un peu plus contre son torse. Lui en profitait pour me caresser la cuisse et faire remonter sa main sous ma jupe. J'étais hypnotisée par son touché, je commençais vraiment à avoir très chaud. Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour se diriger en une pléiade de petits baisers vers mon épaule et ainsi faire tomber lentement mes bretelles. Je frissonnais à son contact. Il sentit mon tremblement et me regarda.

« Tout va bien ma Belle ? » Me demanda-t-il la voix rauque.

« Oui, je t'en supplie continue Emmett » lui répondis-je haletante.

Je descendis mes mains le long de son torse et commençais à déboutonner lentement sa chemise en déposant un baiser à chaque bouton. Il soupira de plaisir. Lui entrepris de dégrafer ma robe, lentement il mit sa main dans mon dos et fit glissé la fermeture, et la seconde suivante, je me retrouvais à moitié nue devant lui. Le rouge envahit mes joues automatiquement.

« Bella, ne soit pas gêné, tu es magnifique. »

Il continua son exploration vers ma poitrine, je ne pu retenir plus longtemps un gémissement de plaisir. Il attrapa un de mes mamelons entre ses dents, et s'amusa à me titiller avec sa langue pendant que sa deuxième main s'occupait avec douceur de mon autre sein. Je me dépêchais de faire valser sa chemise et m'attaquais sans attendre à la ceinture de son pantalon. Je pouvais très nettement sentir sa virilité sous ma main, j'étais impressionnée de voir l'effet que je lui faisais. Il se débarrassa du vêtement encombrant pour se retrouver en boxer devant moi. Je pouvais enfin l'admirer tout mon saoul. Je devais admettre qu'il était carrément bien foutu.

Il avait des épaules larges et musclés, son torse était lisse et on pouvait voir apparaître les fameuses tablettes de chocolat qui ferait se damner n'importe quel mec. Le V de sa ceinture abdominale m'incitait à aller voir ce qui se trouvait en dessous et j'en avais terriblement envie.

Soudain, il me prit dans ses bras, je poussais un cri de surprise, puis il m'emmena dans sa chambre à grand pas.

Ensuite il m'allongea sur le dos, et commençait à m'embrasser les pieds en remontant lentement le long de mes jambes. Il écarta mes cuisses et commença à embrasser mon bouton magique…chaque coup de sa langue me faisait gémir, c'était tellement bon….j'étais prête et il le savait car il se délectait de mon suc. Il attrapa ma main afin de la poser sur sa virilité, je commençais à faire des va et vient doucement puis de plus en plus vite, il lâchait des petits râles de plaisir tout en me mordillant. Il inséra un doigt dans mon intimité et je ne pouvais empêcher mes hanches de bouger face au plaisir qu'il me procurait. Oh mon dieu, c'était tellement puissant…j'avais stoppé mes caresses pour agripper le drap.

« Laisse toi aller mon cœur, fait le pour moi…. »

« Oh mon dieu, EMMETT….. »

Il inséra un deuxième doigt et ses mouvements se firent de plus en plus brusques et de plus en plus sensuels. Je n'allais pas tarder à venir, et ce n'était que sa main….Il arrêta sa caresse et s'allongea sur moi. Il attrapa mes hanches et c'est avec une douceur sans pareil qu'il me pénétra, et alors qu'il commençait ses va et vient il m'embrassa me faisant ressentir tout le désir qu'il avait pour moi.

Je croisais mes jambes autour de sa taille, afin qu'il puisse s'enfoncer plus profondément, il était doux et me susurrait des mots d'amour à l'oreille.

« Oh ma belle, tu es tellement douce, tellement…. »

« Continue Emmett….c'est tellement bon. »

Il accéléra ses mouvements, c'était beaucoup plus sauvage…Je n'avais jamais connu ça, mais j'adorais. Ma respiration était hachée et Emmett, lui gémissait de plus en plus fort, c'était tellement intense que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lacérer son dos avec mes ongles.

Mon corps était secoué de spasmes, l'orgasme n'était pas loin…Il me donna un dernier coup de rien et j'explosais.

« EMMETTTTTTTTTT »

Une seconde plus tard il me suivit, en déversant sa semence en moi.

Il se retira lentement de moi et m'embrassa une dernière fois, il nous glissa sous et drap et me pris dans ses bras. Aucun de nous ne parlait, le moment était parfait, il me caressait le dos gentiment. J'étais tellement bien, mes paupières devenaient lourdes et alors que je m'endormais j'ai cru l'entendre prononcer quelques mots que je n'étais pas encore prête à accepter.

« Je t'aime ma puce… »


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à toute!!!!! Nous devons faire notre méa culpa!!!! dsl pour le retard, mais on va dire qu'on a eu un petit (gros manque d'inspiration) mais voilà nous avons réussi à vous faire le chap 7.**

**bonne lecture.  
**

**Chapitre 7**

POV EM

Je tenais Bella dans mes bras, les mots fatidiques étaient sortis tout seul, je n'avais pas réfléchis quel con !!! Elle ne m'avait rien répondu, je suis sur que c'était trop tôt. Je posais mon regard sur elle…Elle dormait. Tant mieux comme ça il se peut qu'elle n'ait rien entendu et je serais sauvé. Puis de mort de fatigue, je finis moi aussi par m'endormir.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines que Bella et moi nous fréquentions. Elle était venue s'installer chez moi, elle ne voulait plus embêter Jacob et Leah. Les premiers jours avaient été plutôt difficile, peut-être parce que ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait trop comment réagir. Tout les matins quand je me levais, je l'embrassais….tout comme la première fois ou je me suis réveillé avec elle dans mes bras.

_Flash Back_

_Ce jour là, c'est le soleil filtrant à travers les rideaux qui me réveilla. Je me sentais heureux en repensant à la soirée et à la nuit que nous avions passé. Bella était quelqu'un de passionnée et de sauvage à la fois. _

_Je tournais ma tête et la regardais dormir depuis quelques secondes, lorsqu'elle se décida à ouvrir ses beaux yeux chocolat. Aujourd'hui, je me sentais l'âme d'un romantique. Je penchais ma tête et embrassait son épaule._

_« Hummm….J'adore ce genre de réveil » Me murmura-t-elle_

_« Bonjour, Miss…. »_

_« Coucou toi, tu as bien dormis ? » Elle se redressa et s'adossa contre les oreillers en gardant le drap serré contre sa poitrine_

_« Comme un loir » dis-je en rigolant._

_« Euh, désolé…Je me suis très vite endormis hier soir » Me dit-elle en rougissant._

_« T'aurais-je épuisée ? »_

_« Euh…Hum…Peut-être un peu alors !! »_

_« AHAHAH !!!! J'adore quand tu rougis, tu es encore plus belle mon ange. »_

_Je repris mon sérieux et l'embrassais une seconde fois, ça faisait peu de temps qu'elle avait rompu et je voulais savoir si elle regrettait….Ou si elle voulait qu'on continue._

_« Bella…Je sais qu'on est allé vite hier soir, mais euh…je voulais…. » Je me raclais la gorge. « Je voulais savoir s'il y aurait une possibilité qu'on envisage une relation sérieuse tout les deux. Je sais que tu viens juste de quitter Edward, mais… » Pfff que c'était dur, mais j'étais Emmett, celui qui n'avais peur de rien donc… Je ne devais pas craindre sa réponse et pourtant j'étais mort de frousse._

_Je la regardais, elle était rouge….Et éclata de rire. Je me sentais légèrement vexé._

_« Si tu savais….Depuis hier soir, j'attends que tu me demandes ça. »_

_Et depuis ce jour là nous ne nous quittions plus._

_Fin du flahs Back_

Aujourd'hui était un jour important pour nous deux, nous allions officialiser notre relation auprès de ma famille, lors d'une fête qu'Alice avait organisé pour je ne sais quelle raison. Mais c'est Alice !! Elle n'a pas besoin d'excuse pour ce genre de truc.

On était samedi, et il était exactement 9h00 et connaissant ma chère sœur elle n'allait pas tarder à ramener ses fesses de lutin chez nous. Elle était la seule à être au courant pour Bella et moi, on n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de lui avouer. Tout le monde sait qu'Alice est un vrai démon lorsqu'elle sent qu'on lui cache quelque chose. Elle avait harceler Bella et l'avait menacé de l'emmener avec elle faire du shopping pendant 2 semaines d'affilées et ma belle n'avait pas résisté devant l'horreur de la menace et lui avait tout dévoilé.

Soudain la sonnette retentit, tiens qu'est-ce que je disais.

« Je suis désolé de te dire ça mon cœur, mais je crois bien que ton calvaire va commencer » Dis-je à Bella en la prenant dans les bras pour la réconforter.

« Hmpff » Me répondit-elle.

Je me levais, enfilais un bas de jogging et me dirigeais vers la porte.

« BELLA !!! DEBOUT !!!! Il ne me reste que 10h00 pour t'épiler, te coiffer, te maquiller, t'habiller… »

« Bonjour Alice, moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir, bien qu'il soit un peu tôt à mon goût, merci je vais très bien… Bella, oui, elle est réveiller ne bouge pas je vais te la chercher… » Dis-je à Alice alors qu'elle passait comme une furie devant moi.

« Oh ça va Emmett, garde tes sarcasmes ! tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que c'est ! » Me répondit-elle

Je me dirigeais donc vers la chambre afin d'aller y chercher ma moitié. J'éclatais de rire en entrant, car Bella essayait de se cacher sous les couvertures.

« AHAH, mon cœur….ça ne sert à rien, tu y passeras quand même, et puis ce soir quand on sera rentré, mon amour…Lui dis-je en lui embrassant son épaule nue…je te montrerais combien je t'aime. »

Puis je m'allongeais et collais mon érection contres ses cuisses, je l'entendis gémir.

C'est ce moment là qu'Alice choisit pour pointer le bout de son nez et ouvrir la porte à la volé, elle me cria de dégager de là fissa et fit un sourire machiavélique à Bella qui gémit de désespoir.

J'embrassais Bella une dernière fois, tout en lui caressant l'entre jambe… Je mourrais d'envie de lui faire l'amour là maintenant, mais Alice en avait décidé autrement. Je me préparais en vitesse et filais chez mes parent, car bien entendu, ce lutin nous avait tous mit à contribution.

POV BELLA

Emmett venait de franchir la porte d'entrée me laissant seule avec ma meilleur amie pour une nouvelle séance de torture.

Pourquoi me faisait-elle ça ? Emmett, mon amour….il me manquait déjà, j'étais encore sous ma couette et j'entendais Alice qui était dans notre salle de bain et qui s'activait. Elle me cria de me lever illico presto si je ne voulais pas me prendre un seau d'eau froide sur la figure.

La mort dans l'âme, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain et m'assis sur la chaise qu'elle avait préparé.

« Alors Bella, tout ce passe comme tu veux avec mon frère ? Pas trop anxieuse de ce qui vous attend ce soir ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Tout va bien Alice, je suis la plus heureuse des femmes, et j'avoue que oui j'angoisse un peu, mais je sais que tout ira bien parce qu'Emmett sera à mes côtés et que nous sommes sur de nos sentiments »

« Parfait, tant mieux, je suis contente que ce que t'a fait Edward ne t'as pas empêché d'aller de l'avant. »

Je lui souris et les heures passèrent ainsi à discuter et à me faire torturer. Mais je devais reconnaître qu'à chaque fois Alice arrivait à me rendre encore plus magnifique que la fois d'avant. Il était maintenant 18h00, Emmett venait de rentrer et Alice venait de partir afin de se préparer elle aussi. Dans ½ heures, nous partirions.

Il se tenait face à moi et me fixait….Je le vis passer du blanc, au violet en une seconde…Il ne respirait plus, étais-je aussi belle que le reflétaient ses yeux ?

Il s'avança vers moi et mit sa main dans mes cheveux, il m'embrassa et brisa la barrière de mes lèvres pour pouvoir glisser sa langue à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Soudain, le téléphone de mon amoureux vibra.

Il le prit et se mit à rire en lisant le texto de sa sœur.

« Bon ben le calin sera pour plus tard…. » M'annonça-t-il déçu.

J'éclatais de rire et l'embrassais une dernière fois.

« Ce n'est que partie remise, ce soir…., lui dis-je en le frôlant discrètement »

Son regard était noir de désir et il me fit tourner sur moi-même.

« Tu sais que tu es belle mon amour ? »

« Hum…. Maintenant que tu le dis…Oui je me sens belle. »

Il me donna une tape sur les fesses et m'aida à enfiler ma veste tout en caressant mon corps avec ses grosses mains que j'aimais tant…. S'il continuait comme ça, nous allions arriver en retard.

Nous sortîmes de l'appartement et nous dirigeâmes vers notre voiture en se collant l'un contre l'autre.

Nous étions maintenant dans la voiture en direction de la maison des parents d'Emmett. Nous n'avions pas besoin de combler le silence…Il avait une de ses main sur ma cuisse et me la caressait, tandis que l'autre tenait le volant et dès que nous étions arrêtés par un feu rouge nous nous embrassions. On aurait deux adolescents en manque.

Ça y était, la maison était en vue, je boule d'angoisse commençais à se former au fond de mon estomac. Emmett me caressa la joue pour me détendre et m'embrassa. Ca fonctionnait à merveille, j'avais peur de la réaction des gens.

Nous descendîmes de la voiture main dans la main et nous entrâmes dans la maison….Tout le monde était là.

Ils nous saluèrent tous et deux têtes familières se trouvaient au fond de la pièce, ils nous observaient avec mécontentement, je vis Emmett serrer les mâchoires et dire :

« QU'EST-CE QU'ILS FOUTENT LA ? »

* * *

**Bon alors voilà maintenant ca va etre à vous!!!!!**

**taper 1 si vous voulez que ed et emmett se battent**

**taper 2 si vous voulez que rose et bella se battent**

**taper 3 pour tout autre choix. **

**nous sommes toute ouie donc pensez au petit bouton vert.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**on vous souhaite une merveilleuse année 2010!!!!!! (anzele et plaixie)  
**

**sinon dsl pour cette attente!!!!! mais le voilà le nouveau chapitre de cette fic merci à celle et ceux??? qui nous sont rester fidèle et qui ont patienté jusque là!!!! bon vous allez avoir le résultat de notre sondage du dernier chap et autant vous dire que c'était une majorité écrasante!!!!! donc à vous de lire pour voir ce qu'il en est.**

**bonne lecture!  
**

**Chapitre 8**

POV EM

_« QU'EST-CE QU'ILS FOUTENT LA ? »_

Non, ce n'était pas possible….Qui avait osé les inviter ? Qui avait osé gâcher notre soirée ? Je me retournais vers ma famille et leur lançais un regard plein de menace.

Je vis Bella me regarder les yeux remplis de larmes. Il fallait en terminer avec eux. Nous ne pouvions pas encore vivre notre amour au grand jour. Et je vis qu'Edward jubilait à cette idée. Mon frère avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le faire marrer celui là.

« On a été invité. » Me répondit-il

« ET PAR QUI ? » demandais-je en essayant de contenir ma rage.

Il se tourna vers Alice, qui se cachait derrière Jasper par peur des représailles. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, elle aussi nous avait trahies. C'est une manie dans cette famille ou quoi ?

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS DE FAIRE CA ALICE ? »

« J-Je suis désolée….pleurnicha-t-elle, il m'a téléphoné cette après midi pour qu'on aille diner ensemble et j'ai lâché l'info par inadvertance. »

Elle courut vers moi et m'enlaça en me suppliant de lui pardonner. Je ne pouvais pas résister, je détestais voir ma sœur dans cet état.

« Bon, ok, mais qu'est-ce qui leur donnait le droit de rappliquer à ces 2 là ? » demandais-je hargneusement.

« Pour ta gouverne, je fait partie de cette famille au même titre que toi, tout comme Rosalie au même titre que Bella, donc quand il y a une réunion de famille, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions être mis à l'écart. A moins que vous ayez des choses à nous cacher ?» Répondis Edward avec son air suffisant.

Alors là je ne savais plus trop quoi dire, il est vrai que nous voulions leur cacher une information primordiale, mais après tout ce n'était peut-être pas si mal s'ils étaient là comme cela les choses allaient être mit au clair et ils ne pourront rien faire, ni rien dire. Je baissais mon regard vers Bella, elle avait l'air de suivre le même cheminement que moi, nous échangeâmes un regard et je compris aussitôt que je pouvais lancer le pavé dans la marre.

« Très bien, après tout tu n'as pas tord. Vous avez le droit d'être au courant au même moment que le reste de la famille. On comptait vous le dire au cour du repas mais puisque cette soirée à mal commencé autant que ca continue. Figurer vous que si nous vous avons demandé de vous réunir ce soir Bella et moi, c'est tout simplement pour vous dire que maintenant depuis plusieurs semaine nous sommes ensemble et heureux. Donc afin que nous n'ayons plus à nous cacher nous souhaitions officialiser la chose auprès de vous. »

Bella me tenait fermement la main et souriait soulagée que le secret soit enfin dévoilé. Carlisle et Esmée nous regardait avec surprise mais avaient toutefois l'air heureux pour nous, Jasper n'avait pas l'air plus surpris que ça, par contre ce qui était mémorable c'était la tête des 2 personnes que notre union concernait le plus Rosalie et Edward. Rosalie s'était figée, elle ressemblait aux mannequins de présentation dans les magasins. Edward lui était furax d'un moment à l'autre je sentais qu'il allait me sauter à la gorge et je n'attendais que ça !

« Voilà vous vouliez être au courant du sujet de cette petite fiesta vous l'êtes maintenant vous pouvez dégager. » Ajoutais-je dans le but de le provoquer un peu plus.

« Comment avez-vous osé ? Bella tu étais à moi ! » Eructa Edward.

Edward s'approcha de moi et me sauta dessus, je reçus un coup de poing dans l'estomac…sur le coup je ne réagis pas….MERDE !!! sale con, j'avais mal.

Je lui lançais un regard noir et lui envoyais une baffe, je n'avais pas envie de faire mal à mon frère, mais là il allait regretter le jour ou il était né.

J'entendais les cris de ma mère « arrêtez ! » et les pleures de Bella « s'il te plait Emmett »… Mon frère me lança un coup de pied dans le ventre, ce qui me propulsa à terre…. Je commençais à cracher du sang. Mon père et Jasper essayaient de retenir Edward, mais l'adrénaline lui avait donné une force incroyable. Je me levais difficilement et lui envoyait un coup dans les parties génitales, il se plia en deux et je m'effondrais…

POV BELLA

Comment en était-on arrivé là ? Tout était de la faute d'Edward….c'est lui qui avait provoqué Emmett…Et qui l'avait frappé.

Je tombais à genoux devant Emmett et commençais à le secouer pour le réveiller, mais rien n'y fit, je remarquais qu'il commençait à enfler….J'avais peur.

« Esmée…s'il te plait, appelle une ambulance !! »

Elle se précipita sur le téléphone…je pouvais entendre ce qu'elle disait ou du moins ce qui était clair. « Mon fils »…. « répond plus »…. Et elle donna l'adresse de la villa.

Je me levais et m'avançais vers Edward…Il était à genoux et se tenait les parties génitales…Je me mis accroupie devant lui, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang.

« QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS ESPECES DE SALAUD ! » commençais-je à lui crier dessus.

« Tu…Tu m'appartiens !! TU ES A MOI BELLA SWAN !!!! »

« JE NE SUIS A PERSONNE !!! C'EST TOI QUI A JOUE AU CON !!! QUI M'AS TROMPER !! ET LE PIRE DANS TOUT CA C'EST QUE TU OSES TE PRESENTER DEVANT NOUS COMME SI DE RIEN N'ETAIT !! »

Il se leva difficilement et me pris dans ses bras, j'essayais de le repousser, mais rien n'y faisait, il ne comprenait pas que tout était réellement fini entre nous.

Puis sa bouche s'abattit sur la mienne avec tellement de violence que ma lèvre se fendit et je sentis alors le sang couler dans ma gorge, et je ne sais pas quel miracle, il se retrouva à nouveau à terre.

« Merci Jasper » remerciais-je mon sauveur.

« De rien… »

Soudain nous entendîmes au loin les sirènes des pompiers…Esmée courut jusqu'à la porte et leur ouvrit. Ils s'avancèrent aussitôt vers Emmett qui était allongé par terre et qui semblait aller de plus en plus mal.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » nous demanda un des pompiers.

« Ils se sont battu… » Répondis Carlisle nerveusement.

« Il s'est effondré et depuis, il ne se réveille pas… » Continuais-je de plus en plus anxieuse.

Ils commencèrent à l'examiner en douceur…Il ne semblait rien avoir, puis l'un d'eux toucha les cotes de mon hommes et je le vis se raidir bien qu'il soit encore évanoui.

« Bon il semble qu'il ait quelques cotes de cassées, mais aucune commotion cérébrale, on va l'emmener jusqu'à l'hôpital pour lui faire passer des radios. Vous pouvez monter avec lui si vous le souhaitez mademoiselle. »

Je regardais la famille Cullen, attrapais mon sac et montais dans le camion avec eux. Il ne fallut pas plus de 10 minutes pour arriver à destination. Je remarquais tout de suite que Carlisle et Esmée nous avaient suivis. Nous entrâmes tous ensembles aux urgences et le pompier donna une fiche de renseignement à Esmée, puis nous nous assîmes sur les sièges en PVC.

Carlisle était parti avec Emmett dans une des salles d'auscultation, il revint quelques minutes plus tard, et il me regarda avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Il est réveillé et il te réclame, je l'ai ausculté, il a bien les côtes cassées. Il ne va pas tarder à aller faire sa radio donc dépêche toi si tu veux avoir le temps de le voir. » Me dit-il.

Je hochais la tête et me précipitais jusqu'à la pièce ou il avait été installé. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je sentis les larmes inonder mes joues. Je m'approchais de lui, il avait les yeux fermés et avait l'air de dormir.

Je m'assis sur lit à coté de lui et il attrapa ma main. Il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda en essayant de sourire, mais cela ressemblait plus à une grimace. Sa main se posa sur ma joue et il essuya les larmes qui y coulaient. Je me penchais et embrassais doucement ses lèvres, en essayant de ne pas toucher ses côtes.

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça Emmett Cullen, ou alors c'est moi qui te tue ! Est-ce que c'est bien compris » lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.

« Excuse moi mon cœur… Il n'y est pas allé molo, moi qui croyais n'en faire qu'une bouchée de ce petit freluquet !!! Il cache bien son jeu. » Essaya-t-il de plaisanter

« Je t'aime… »

« Je t'aime aussi Isabella Marie Swan. »

Quelques instant plus tard, une infirmière entra pour venir le chercher afin qu'il aille faire ses radio. Lorsqu'il revint, Carlisle confirma qu'il avait 2 cotes cassées et que la seule façon de s'en remettre était un bandage bien serré et du repos allongé sans aucun effort. Tout devrait se remettre assez vite.

Les jours défilèrent tranquillement, entre mon travail et Emmett qui se reposait. Nous étions tout les deux au lit, quand nous entendîmes la sonnette de la porte retentir. Grognon je me levais afin d'aller ouvrir à notre visiteur inconnu. J'ouvris la porte et me figeais lorsque je reconnus la personne devant moi.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

* * *

**Alors à votre avis qui est à la porte!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Voilà la suite qui s'est encore fait attendre, mea culpa de notre part à toute les deux mais on a trouver une nouvelle façon de travailler donc on espère publier un peu plus souvent!!! Enfin si l'inspiration ne nous quitte pas bien sur :) et merci pour toute vos review ca nous boost.  
**

**bonne lecture  
**

**Chapitre 9**

**POV Bella**

Rosalie se tenait devant moi, l'air angoissée, nerveuse ... Et peut être même peureuse, elle ne cessait de regarder derrière mon épaule.

« Il dort » lui dis-je

« Ok. »

« Tu n'as pas répondus à ma question Rose, que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je suis venue te parler ... M'excuser. »

Je lui fis signe de rentrer, et elle regarda autour d'elle en souriant.

« Tu as changé beaucoup de chose ici » me dit-elle en me regardant.

« Oui, nous avons décidé de prendre un nouveau départ. »

Elle soupira, et baissa les yeux, puis les remonta le long du mur, ou il y avait une photo de toute la famille, elle s'approcha et se mit à sangloter doucement.

« Nous étions tous tellement heureux à cette époque »,dit-elle, « tout semblait bien tourner. »

« Oui, je le pensais aussi ... »

« Tu sais, Edward a mentit sur tellement de chose, mais jamais sur le fait qu'il t'aimait. »

« Rose ... »

Elle me fit un signe de la main, me stoppant dans mon élan.

« Non, laisses-moi parler. »

« Ok, continue. »

« La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré Bella, tu paraissais tellement plus sur de toi que moi je ne l'étais, je croyais que tu étais heureuse en couple avec Edward ... Puis il est venu me voir, me disant que tu était trop obsédée par ton boulot et que tu ne faisait pas attention a lui. »

Je hoquetais de stupeur, comment pouvait-elle me dire ça, pensais-je. Elle me regardait les yeux pleins de larmes.

« On a commencé à coucher ensemble il y a de ça 6 mois, j'étais malheureuse avec Emmett, il ne faisait plus attention a moi, il a toujours préféré ses voitures ... Il se souciait peu de moi, tu comprends ? »

« Oui ... »

« Je suis désolée pour tout ce que l'on vous a fait Bella ... Moi particulièrement, jamais je n'aurais dû accepter qu'Edward m'oblige a participer a ton anniversaire. »

« Je le pense aussi. »

Puis, elle marcha de long en large dans la maison. Je ne savais pas si je voulais la consoler ou lui demander de partir de chez moi.

« J'aimais vraiment Emmett, il a été mon premier amant, mon premier amour ... Il m'a fait découvrir que je n'étais pas seulement une jolie tête blonde. »

« Rose ... Si c'est pour des confidences que tu es venue ... »

Elle secoua sa jolie tête, et se dirigea a grands pas vers moi ... Elle était tellement plus grande que moi.

« Je suis venue pour m'excuser et aussi pour te dire, que je n'ai jamais vu Emmett aussi heureux qu'il ne l'est avec toi ... Et que j'espère que tu me pardonneras pour tout ce que je t'es fait ... et en ce qui concerne Edward ... Je crois que ce serait mieux si Em' pouvait aller lui parler. »

Elle me prit dans ses bras, et me serra fort contre elle ...

« Merci Rose. »

« De rien, je vais te laisser ... Je ne voudrais pas qu'Emmett me trouve ici ... Merci de m'avoir permit de m'excuser. »

Elle me salua une dernière fois de la main, et ferma la porte doucement ... Je restais bouche bée pendant quelques minutes, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il c'était passé ... Comment en étions nous arrivés a ça ?

Avait-elle raison ? Et si Edward attendait juste qu'Emmett lui parle ... Ou Moi ? Pensais-je

J'entrais doucement dans notre chambre, et le regardais dormir sur ce lit qui était témoin de nos ébats amoureux.

Comment avais-je pu ne pas voir cet homme merveilleux ? Pensais-je

Je défis mon peignoir, et me plongeais dans le lit en me collant contre Emmett, qui grogna quand il sentit mes pieds gelés contre lui.

Je lui embrassais le front, et lui murmurais tout bas.

« Je t'aime. »

Et le marchant de sable m'envoya dans des songes peuplés d'Emmett.

**POV Emmett**

Bella s'était réveillée plus tard que prévu, et je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui faire son câlin de lendemain d'anniversaire ... Quand je lui avais dis ça, elle s'était gentiment rapprochée de moi, et m'avais presque fait l'amour avec sa bouche.

Bon dieu que je l'aimais ce petit bout de femme ... Pensais-je en la voyant enfiler sa jupe droite ... Merde !! Carrément excitante même.

Elle m'embrassa une dernière fois, et me dit au revoir de la main, et me dit que ce soir on ce rattraperait.

Je ne travaillerais pas aujourd'hui ... Mon accrochage avec mon frère m'avait perturbé, et j'avais décidé d'aller au devant du problème ... Lui parler en face ... Sans en venir aux mains.

Après m'être douché et habillé aussi difficilement que possible, je pris les clés de ma voiture, et me dirigeais vers l'appartement qu'avait partagé Bella et Edward.

Je me garais devant l'immeuble et au loin je vis que sa voiture était là.

« Bien, » me dis-je en prenant mon courage à deux mains.

Je sonnais à l'interphone qui se trouvait en bas de l'immeuble, et il m'ouvrit sans demander qui c'était...Je montais dans l'ascenseur et au bout de 5 étages les portes s'ouvrirent.

Je frappais deux coups, et il vint m'ouvrir. Lorsqu'il me vit, il grimaça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Me demanda-t-il

« Parler ! »

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler Emmett. »

« Et bah ce n'est pas grave, tu vas m'écouter. »

Je poussais légèrement la porte d'entrée, et rentrais dans la pièce...elle était proprement rangée, Je pensais à mon appart, heureusement que Bella était à la maison, sinon je serais infesté de rats et de blattes.

« Je t'écoute », me dit-il

« Edward ... Tout cela a assez duré. »

« Qu'est-ce qui a assez duré ? »

« Notre rivalité, tout est fini. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« J'aime Bella, et c'est réciproque, plus on ce battra et plus on aura de risque de la perdre tout les deux ... Toi en tant qu'ami, et moi en tant qu'amour. »

« ... »

« Ce que tu as fait... Me frapper, et tout ça, ça n'a fait que lui donner une nouvelle raison de te haïr !! «

« C'EST FAUX !! »

Je serrais les poings.

« NON !! C'EST LA VERITE!! Quand vas-tu te rentrer ça dans le crâne, elle ne reviendra plus jamais vers toi...C'est moi qu'elle aime désormais, et nous allons faire notre vie ensemble. »

« Je l'aime... »

Je m'avançais vers lui, et lui mit une main sur son épaule, et je lui serrais doucement la clavicule.

« Je sais ... Je sais ce que c'est de perdre tout ce qu'il y a de plus beau dans sa vie, de croire que plus rien ne te rendra heureux ... Crois moi Edward, Bella un jour acceptera tes excuse, et vous redeviendrez des amis ... Mais il faut que tu arrêtes de te faire des idées. »

« J'ai tellement mal à cause de ce que je lui ai fait Emmett…J'ai compris que je l'avais perdu lorsque je l'ai vu se précipiter vers toi… »

Je secouais la tête en sentant des larmes couler le long de mes joues.

« Edward ... Tu as joué avec le feu et tu t'es brulé...Acceptes ton sort, acceptes notre couple !! Et tu auras l'amitié de Bella, continue...Et oui cette fois-ci tu perdras Bella pour de bon.

« Je vais essayer. »

Je hochais la tête, lui fis un signe de la main, et je sortis, les larmes coulaient sans discontinuer.

Je m'adossais alors contre la porte, et mes sanglots éclatèrent... J'avais tellement eu peur de perdre mon petit frère, que je ne me le serais jamais pardonner ... sauf que jamais je n'aurais pu laisser Bella à Edward ... Elle était la femme de ma vie, celle qui porterait mes enfants...Celle avec qui je passerais toutes mes nuits.

La journée avait passé sans que je m'en rende compte, il était 19 heures et Bella n'allait pas tarder à rentrer. Je m'étais débrouillé comme j'avais pu pour le préparer le repas, il faut dire que mes côtes me faisaient quand même souffrir donc ce n'était franchement pas évident, mais j'y étais arrivé. Et alors que je l'attendais patiemment des images de sa tenue vestimentaire me revinrent en mémoire. OH MON DIEU cette jupe droite qui lui moulait parfaitement ses petites fesses. Il était grand temps qu'elle arrive, je commençais déjà à me sentir serré dans mon pantalon.

Soudain, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, Bella m'appeler. Sans plus attendre je me précipitais dans le couloir, je l'attrapais par la taille et l'embrassais langoureusement. Elle ne chercha pas plus longtemps et répondit à mon baiser.

Quelque minute plus tard, à bout de souffle nous nous séparâmes.

« Et bien, quel accueil, j'en veux un comme ça tout les soirs » me dit elle.

« C'est quand tu veux ma chérie. » et de nouveau je me jetais sur ses lèvres.

Très rapidement notre baiser passa de langoureux à passionné, le diner fut oublié et nous commençâmes à nous déshabiller. On sentait bien la frustration de la journée refaire surface. Dans la minute qui suivit nous étions allongé sur le lit, je fis descendre ma bouche le long de son cou, pour m'attaquer ensuite à sa clavicule, plus j'avançais et plus la température de son corps augmentait. Un faux mouvement me fit grogner et me rappela à l'ordre. Bella l'entendit aussi, elle me retourna en douceur et si mit à califourchon sur moi. Elle s'attaqua à l'un de mes mamelons qu'elle titilla du bout de sa langue, putain que c'était bon ! Je sentis ses hanches se frotter contre mon érection qui commençait à devenir douloureuse. Lorsqu'elle sentit mon impatience, elle traça une ligne brulante de baiser afin d'arriver jusqu'à mon pantalon, très lentement, elle défit les boutons afin de me l'enlever. Ensuite vint le tour du caleçon. Une fois en tenue d'adam, je vis le regard gourmand que me lança Bella, ça me fit gémir d'anticipation. Et j'avais raison car sans prévenir elle enfourna emmett junior dans sa bouche et commença des va et vient. Sa langue titillant mon gland comme elle le ferait avec une sucette, je ne connaissais pas Bella avec autant d'audace, mais bon dieu j'en voulais encore. En plus de ce qu'elle faisait avec sa bouche, ses mains vinrent caresser mes testicules, et là je n'ai pas pu me retenir, tout en gémissant son non je me libérais en elle.

Elle se redressa un sourire coquin aux lèvres, c'est qu'elle était fière d'elle en plus. Je mis mes mains sur son visage afin de l'attirer à moi. C'était à mon tour de jouer, même si techniquement j'étais légèrement limité, ma princesse allait monter au septième ciel c'est moi qui vous le dit. Une fois qu'elle fut de nouveau à ma hauteur j'entrepris de défaire son soutient gorge, une fois le précieux trésor libérer j'en attrapais un afin de lui faire subir mille sévisse. Je sentis Bella se tendre de plaisir et sa culotte s'humidifiée, elle était prête et moi aussi du coup. Je retirais la barrière de tissus et sans plus attendre je l'a pénétrais. Nous gémîmes en même temps le prénom de l'autre, ne faire qu'un avec elle était un pur délice.

Lentement je commençais les va et viens et elle suivait mon rythmes. Très vite tout ne fut que gémissements, caresses et soupir de plaisir. Je n'allais pas tarder à venir, mais je voulais vraiment que Bella passe avant moi, donc je glissais ma main entre nous et appuyais sur son petit paquet de nerf et là sous l'effet du plaisir elle ouvrit les yeux, me regarda et je sentis ses paroi se resserrer.

« OH EMMETT !!! » s'écria-t-elle sous l'effet de l'orgasme

La seconde d'après je la suivis. Elle s'écroula sur moi me faisant gémir de douleur. Nous avions complètement oublié mon handicap passager, mais lui s'est rapidement fait rappeler. Tout en s'excusant elle se mit sur le coté et se blottit contre moi. Et nous nous endormîmes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note**

Bon alors mauvaise nouvelle pour vous cheres lectrice, nous sommes désolé mais nous allons stopper ici cette histoire en effet Anzele ayant beaucoup de chose à faire et moi aussi nous n'avons plus du tout de temps pour continué notre histoire!!!!! en tout les cas merci à toute celle qui nous on suivie jusqu'à là et encore désolé!!!!!!

gros bisous à vous toutes!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
